Lonely House
by de tournesol amour
Summary: All she knew was there was about to be war. A ruthless rebellion between the districts and the Capitol. Madge was alone. So what happens when someone unexpected shows up at her door?


**My computer crashed. SO I had to wait to buy a new one. It's here now! Hopefully I'll start updating Face Down and a few others soon. Sorry! **

* * *

Madge stepped out of the tan house and wandered over to the clothes line between the two trees in her front yard. Even after this rough year of being completely alone she still had no idea where she was. She guessed somewhere in District 2. The sky was graying and she guessed there was storm coming.

The field of flowers that separated her from the endless gravel road shook in the light wind. She grabbed the clothes pins and dropped them into her basket. She folded the dresses and shirts into the basket.

She gathered the basket under her arm and brought it back into the house. She had done her best to freshen up the plain house. Madge sewed quilts, curtains, table coverings, placemats, and clothes.

In the end it wasn't enough to get her off the fact, she was alone. She closed all the windows and latched the shutters. Except the ones in the kitchen. She cleaned the dishes and watched the sky roll in black.

Madge sat down on the couch and grabbed a book off the coffee table. She curled herself into a quilt and listened to the rain hit the house. She was just dozing off when there came a quick pounding at the door.

She hadn't had any visitors. Madge looked out the window at the hunched figure. Confused, Madge unlocked the door. The man standing in front of her was soaked to the core. He turned, surprised as she was.

"Gale?" She squeaked and pulled him into her house. She shut the door behind them and turned back to the man she once knew.

"Madge?" He whispered and took off his hood. "What are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"That's the thing…" Madge said. "I have no idea." Gale looked confused now. "Jeez— you're soaking my floor, let's get you some fresh clothes."

"You know you're in district 2, right?" He asked.

"No." Madge sighed, "but I guessed that's where I was."

"Who brought you here, how long were you here, what do you know?"

"My father's team brought me here, then they went to war. It's been two years or so. All I know is that it was the districts against the Capitol." Gale was steadily standing above her. Searching her face and was clearly puzzled. "What are you doing out here?" She asked him.

"I'm… I was…" He searched for the right words. "You're alright." He said.

"What?" She said and turned her head to the side.

"I mean this whole time." He reached out to her. Madge stumbled back. Now confused herself.

"What's wrong?" She squeaked.

"I thought you were dead." He admitted.

"I thought everyone was dead as well." She said, blinking up at him.

"In a way that's true." He said slowly. "Only a few people are alive from what happened."

"You mean the war…" Madge said.

"Wait-" Gale stopped her and finally reached out putting a hand on her arm. "Oh, you're so cold." He commented. She looked down at his hand, even more confused.

"What's wrong?" She pushed.

"Nothing, it's just I haven't seen someone I know in a long while."

"Funny." Madge sighed. "I haven't seen another living soul in a year."

"Right." Gale said. "After the bombing and the war. I sort of left everyone behind."

"What bombing? Why?" Madge said and stepped forward.

"Oh no." Gale said, "you don't know?" Madge's eyes widened.

"Don't know what?" Gale led her back to the couch and had her sit down.

"Madge… District 12 was bombed. Probably after you left. It's… gone. Like 13 gone." Madge sat still.

"I…" She could feel the chill set in. "Is…" She looked up at him. "Everyone then?" She looked down at her hands.

"I got my family out, my best friend Thom and the Everdeen's. but Thom's wife, Bristel died in their home. Then I started for you…"

"For me?" She said shocked.

"Yeah but… your house was blown before I got to you." He said.

"But I wasn't there." She said.

"No but I thought I lost you." He sunk down to his knees.

"Why would you care?" She tried to think it through.

"I was in love with you, I'm still in love with you. Even in the rain the Black-Eyed Susans by the road reminded me of your hair and the sky earlier today reminded me of your eyes. Bright and blue. I couldn't get away from the thought of you." Madge stared.

"Gale- you hated me." She said.

"No I was angry I couldn't have you. That you thought you were better than everyone. That were from town and I was from the seam."

"Right…" She said.

"Go on, laugh." He said.

"I'm not." She sighed. "I'm just. Taking this all in."

"Yeah, sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck. She stood up.

"I'll get you dry clothes now." She wandered up the stairs. The trunk at the end of her bed hadn't been touched. It was full of her father's things.

"Are these…?" Madge pressed a hand to her chest.

"You frightened me!" She squealed. "Can't you just stay in one place?" She laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry." He apologized again.

"They're my father's…" She said, "but I can guess that…" She leaned into the chest.

"I'm so sorry." He sighed. "I'm so sorry." He repeated.

"No, it's fine. I guessed a while ago. It just hurts."

"I know, my mom died last year… she was sick. I couldn't take care of her... I wasn't there." Gale nodded slowly, remembering.

"That must have been hard." She whispered. Madge took out some clothes and closed the chest, "I'll be downstairs." She said.

"Okay." Madge wandered down the stairs and into the living room. The storm raged on outside. She must have fallen asleep on the couch because she woke to loud noises in the kitchen. She sat up and touched her forehead.

"Gale?" She called. His head peeked out from the kitchen.

"Sorry I woke you, I'm making dinner."

"You're making dinner?" She accused. He laughed.

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Oh sure." She smiled, and stretched. "Do you need help?"

"No." He smiled and disappeared. "It's almost done!" He called. She looked around her and stood.

"Why are you making dinner?" She asked him, leaning on the door frame.

"Cause I wanted to." He smiled.

"That's it?"

"And I feel bad." He sighed.

"I knew it." She grinned.

"I just have this urge to take care of you." Madge raised her eyebrows. "Because I couldn't before." He said as if it explained everything. "When I saw you asleep… never mind." He laughed.

"Okay… you can take care of me." She whispered and looked up at him.

"What?" He asked and put down the wooden spoon had been stirring with.

"You heard me." She laughed. "Just as long as you take me away from here."

"But it's so beautiful here." He said. "We could make it more lively."

"This could be our second place, when we want to get away." She said. "Please Gale, take me away."

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go." He whispered and leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

**Also what if I did my own kind of "Collection of Gadge"? What do you think about that? ANYWAY- review! PM me!**

**Erin**


End file.
